


Comfort Sex

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Smut Prompts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smut, mentions of past rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Madara had a tough day. His husband makes it better.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Smut Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Comfort Sex

There were times when heated passion was their love language. When bared teeth in grins and marks all over their skin were their ways of showing how much they needed the other, where fucking was their way of making love. Some might call it rough but to them it was nothing short of adoration, care spent in each and every love mark, each and every sharp thrust or hair pull.

But this was not one of those times.

It was no secret that Tobirama was not people smart, but even he could tell something was off about the way his husband had dragged himself through the front door. From the moment he’d gotten home Madara’s usual grumbled complaints were nothing but huffed breaths, his sharp wit missing in place of a down and dower mood.

After all of two hours, Tobirama dragged him off to bed. Far earlier than they usually retired but he knew just from how little Madara protested it that his husband needed it. He’d really had no intent to do anything beyond wrap his husband up tight in the blankets and his arms, rest his chin atop Madara’s head, and try to not spit hair out all night while holding him close for comfort.

That had been his plans for the night, but Madara loved to throw wrenches into his plans. At least this wrench was a pleasant one.

When Madara ran his lips over his neck, it was a gentle thing. The teeth that grazed over the skin there had Tobirama’s eyes fluttering closed, his own lips parting as he sighed, feeling Madara’s hands on his back pulling him closer.

Ah, but it was a rare night for Madara to be gentle. Tobirama was not complaining.

For a time they only kissed, almost chaste things with no tongues nor teeth between them. Their hands roamed but they were more caresses and firm, soothing motions, meant to comfort in a way far more than meant to bring heat with them. Their noses brushed together, their breath mingled, their lips alternating between soft and lasting kisses and just barely touching.

It was a moment like none they’d shared before. Tobirama hoped it would not be their last.

By the time any heat had built up between them Tobirama was laying overtop of his husband, kissing his jawline and chin and cheek and anywhere he could reach but without hurry, without the rushed passion that usually guided his movements. When they moved against each other it was languid and had his heart feeling so full he worried he might spill into poetry, their fingers laced together in one pair of their hands while Tobirama held himself up with his free one, feeling Madara’s other on his back and holding him close. And when they both gasped their completions it was without having removed any of their clothes, the usual driving need to feel skin-on-skin replaced with the knowledge that this was close enough, that this was enough, they were enough.

Madara fell asleep first, burrowing into the crook of his neck and holding on tight, sighing contentedly into his dreams. And though Tobirama never did learn what had bothered him he was content himself in knowing his husband had gotten what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
